prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Quickie Fix
Quickie Fix is the 2nd episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 12, 2016. Summary A sex rut causes a relationship strain for Brie and Bryan. Looking to keep herself busy, a bored Nicole takes it upon herself to come up with an idea to help the couple out of their dry spell. Recap Apart from having people to help her get around, which is going swimmingly, the Bella family experiment has not been panning out quite as Nikki expected. What she initially thought would be a great opportunity for her to spend time with John Cena while they both recover from injury is turning out to be incredibly one-sided, as Cena's manic rehabilitation schedule keeps him occupied for the vast majority of the day. Even their one attempt at a nice dinner goes awry when Nikki, who's counting calories since she can't work out, overindulges at lunch, meaning she can't spare the calories for a full meal. To make that matter worse, she fibs about it to Cena, which ruffles his feathers. However, to Nikki's credit, she stands her ground and tells Cena that shuffling everything to the side to focus on rehab isn't fair to her. Point taken, he resolves to be better, and wouldn't you know it, they're off to dinner by episode's end. For a variety of reasons, tensions are high between Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. Not, full-on-fight tensions, mind you, more like a running thread of passive-aggression that makes everyone around them very uncomfortable. It doesn't help that Brie gets stick shift lessons from John Cena when Bryan ends up being too busy to teach her, nor that Bryan retaliates by getting swimming lessons from J.J.’s sister-in-law instead of Brie. Of course, there is a deeper disconnect at work here, but luckily, like all married couples, they work it out and Bryan shows up to morning coffee with a spring in his step. Lost in the shuffle of Episode 1 was the fact that the Bellas’ mother, Kathy Colace, is engaged to John Laurinaitis himself, but the spouses-to-be are front and center in Episode 2, and seemingly ready to elope. This doesn't exactly sit well with the Bellas and J.J., who are worried about their mother's apparent tendency to rush into marriages. It doesn't help matters that Big Johnny's mulling over a prenup, information which makes its way back to Brie and then, finally, to Kathy, who's spitting nails over the fact that Johnny would discuss their business with the boys over cigars. (The prenup itself, interestingly enough, is of no concern to her — she gets it.) But Mr. Excitement proves to be the smoothest guy in the house, talking through his problems with Kathy and making up with her as if nothing ever happened. And, as the kicker, they decide not to elope after all, but to get married for real on a yacht in three weeks’ time. Image Gallery Quickie Fix 2.jpg Quickie Fix 3.jpg Quickie Fix 4.jpg Quickie Fix 5.jpg Quickie Fix 6.jpg Quickie Fix 7.jpg Quickie Fix 8.jpg Quickie Fix 9.jpg Quickie Fix 10.jpg Quickie Fix 11.jpg Quickie Fix 12.jpg Quickie Fix 13.jpg Quickie Fix 14.jpg Quickie Fix 15.jpg Quickie Fix 16.jpg Quickie Fix 17.jpg Quickie Fix 18.jpg Quickie Fix 19.jpg Quickie Fix 20.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #2 at WWE.com * Quickie Fix on WWE Network Category:2016 television events